Handle Name
A handle name (ハンドル・ネーム, Handoru Neemu) is a unique name used by Chat System users to identify themselves. It consists of three characters (which include alphanumeric characters, kana and kanji characters, and symbols) that is often related to the user. Instead of the person's name, their handle name appears instead, accompanied by their respective avatar, which changes according to that user's emotions. Handle Name List Note: This list corresponds to the order of characters listed on this article. Those not listed do not have a known handle name. Enclosed in parentheses are the handle names in Japanese, with the meanings preceding them. An exception to this are those who use numbers as handle names; enclosed in brackets are how they are supposed to be read as. Far East *Yoshinao - King of Musashi (武蔵王) *Toori Aoi - Me (俺) *Horizon Ariadust - Hora-ko (ホラ子) *Tadatsugu Sakai - Demoted Man (左遷男) *Futayo Honda - Tonbokiri (蜻蛉切) *Muneshige Tachibana - Tachibana Husband (立花夫) *Gin Tachibana - Tachibana Wife (立花嫁) *Tenzou Crossunite - 10-ZO (十ZO) *Mary - Scarred (傷有り) *Kiyonari Urquiaga - Ukii (ウキー) *Margot Naito - Kin-maru (金マル) *Malga Naruze - Maru-ga (●画) *Nate Mitotsudaira - Argente Loup (銀狼) *Naomasa - Smoking Woman (煙草女) *Masazumi Honda - Student Council Vice President (副会長) *Shirojiro Bertoni - Miser (守銭奴) *Heidi Augesvarer - Marube-ya (○べ屋) *Toussaint Neshinbara - Novice (未熟者) *Kimi Aoi - Smart Big Sister (賢姉 or 賢姉様) *Tomo Asama - Asama (あさま) *Azuma - Azuma (あずま) *Suzu Mukai - Bell (ベル) *Adele Balfette - Inadequate Retainer (貧従士) *Noriki - Laborer (労働者) *Hassan Furubushi - 83 ha-san *Kenji Itou - Obscenity (いんび) *Persona - Bucket (ばけつ) *Nenji - Sticky King (粘着王) *Narumi Date - Determination (不退転) *Tadachika/Nagayasu Ookubo - Nagayasu-tei (長安定) *Kanou - CAN *Hiro Mishina - 347 mi-shi-na *Yoshiyasu Satomi - Justice (義) *Masanobu Honda - Nobu-tan (ノブ誕) *Konishi - Koni-tan (コニ誕) *Shouichi Mishina - 348 K.P.A. Italia *Innocentius - Pope (教皇) *Dousetsu Tachibana - Raikiri (雷切) *Galileo - Professor (教授) *Olympia - Pope's Younger Sister (教皇妹) Tres España *Felipe Segundo - King of Documents (書類王) *Takakane Hironaka - Baseball Man (野球男) *Fusae Era - Track and Field Woman (陸上女) *Pedro Valdes - Younger Sister's Older Brother (妹の兄) *Flores Valdes - Elmo (えるも) England *Elizabeth - Queen (女王) *Robert Dudley - Vice Chancellor (副長) *William Cecil - Cecil (せしる) *Ben Johnson - Poet on Steroids (薬詩人) *Nicholas Bacon - Seal Kid (印鑑子) *Thomas Shakespeare - Four-Eyes (眼鏡) *Thomas Cavendish - Koto Mermaid (琴人魚) *Grace O'Malley - O-Mari (御鞠) *Christopher Hatton - Lord Chancellor (大法官) *Walter Raleigh - trident (山｜) P.A. ODA *Nobunaga Oda - Demon King (魔王) *Katsuie Shibata - Veteran (大先輩) *Toshiie Maeda - O-Maeda (お前田) *Narimasa Sassa - Yurihana (百合花) *Hideyoshi Toukichirou Hashiba - Monkey Kid (さるこ) *Yoshitaka Kuki - Nine Horns (九本角) *Magoichi Suzuki - Three-Legged (三本足) *Kazumasa Takigawa - Three Helmets *Hisahide Danjou Matsunaga - Suicide Bomber (自爆男) *Oichi - Oichi-nii (お12) *Mitsuharu Fuwa - Fuwaa (ふわあ) *Nagayoshi Mori - Morii (モリー) Hexagone Française *Louis Exiv - Sun King (太陽王) *Turenne - Active Lady (現役娘) *Terumoto Mouri - Moto-yan (元ヤン) *Luynes - Dragon Dog (竜犬) *Anne D'Autriche - ANA M.H.R.R. *Gozen Tomoe - Gozen-sama (午前様) *Masanori Fukushima - Single-minded Principle (一本槍) -> Shito'o (しとお) *Kiyomasa Katou - Kyo-masa (巨正) *Hanbe'e Takenaka - Black Bamboo (黒竹) *Katsumoto Katagiri - mouth-mouth-forehead (口口凸) *Guericke - Hemisphere Man (半球男) *Mitsunari Ishida - Mittsu "Nari" three "nari"s (成成成) Sviet Rus' *Kagekatsu Uesugi - Public: Thunder Emperor (雷帝), Private: Kage-V (かげV) *Kanetsugu Naoe - Lover (愛人) *Saito Tomonobu - Tomo no Bu (朝の部) *Shigenaga Honjou - Shige-ko (繁子) Sibir Interior State *Kagetsuna Katakura - Kagetsuna-kun (景綱君) *Masakage Rusu - Keeper (留守居) *Yoshiaki Mogami - Nine-tailed Girl (九尾娘) Category:Terminology Category:Technology